Lovesick
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: tertular sakit dari orang yang kau sukai, seperti apa rasanya? another RinxLen quickfic


Kembali lagi dengan oneshot gaje~

Sementara hutang masih bertebaraaan~~ *rapiin tumpukan bon hutang yang tadi disebarsebar penuh cinta -lah-*

Kalau gitu, dalam nama readers, aku akan membuat fic!~ *krik krik krik*

All in Rin's POV~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick<strong>

"Fuuuuuuuhh~"

Aku menghela napas gaje. Masih menatap buku pelajaran Matematika di hadapanku. Apa itu persamaan linear? Apa pula itu persamaan kurva?

Uuukh!

Aku mendongak sekilas, menemukan Len duduk memunggungiku. Ya, dia duduk di depanku, padahal meskipun ia mengaku pendek tetap saja dia lebih tinggi dariku. Menyebalkan~

Sepertinya Len sedang asyik mengerjakan soal. Kalau sudah pelajaran Matematika, Fisika dan sejenisnya ia selalu serius terutama saat mengerjakan soal, kadang-kadang ia tertawa, tapi untuk menjahili temannya setelah ia selesai mengerjakan soal. Dasar!

"Huachiuuuhhh!"

Aku terkejut. Suara bersin siapa barusan?

"Srott…"

Aku memandangi Len lagi. Ternyata dia toh yang barusan bersin!

"Hei, Rin…"

Hah!

"Rin, aku minta tisu, dong. Ada nggak?"

Mataku hanya bisa berkedip saat menatap Len yang menoleh ke arahku. Dia minta tisu?

Aku mengaduk tas sekolahku dan menemukan sekotak kecil tisu. Aku mengulurkannya padanya.

"Ini dipakai aja dulu seperlunya, baru kembalikan," kataku pelan. Ia mengangguk, kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Tak lama kemudian aku kembali mendengar bunyi srot-srot, kali ini lebih pelan.

Len lagi flu?

"Um, Rin. Apa ini perlu kukembalikan?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kotak tisunya kembalikan, dong," kataku tanpa curiga. Lalu ia mengulurkan tisu bekas dipakainya tadi.

"Maksudku, kembalikan ini," katanya sambil pasang tampang tanpa dosa. HIYH!

"E-eh… ng-nggak perlu kok, makasih~" tolakku. Ia tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali lagi ke posisi duduknya.

Aku memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas. Detak jantungku jadi cepat.

Iya iya, sebenarnya aku suka pada Len.

Tapi kalau melihat dia jahil seperti tadi, aku juga jadi ngeri! Gimana kalau dia bener-bener nemplokin tisu itu ke wajahku?

"Rin-chan~ sudah selesai mencatat bahan di papan tulis, belum?" teman sebangkuku, Miku menowel bahuku. Aku menggeleng, bahkan mulai menulis saja pun belum. Aku kembali menghela napas lalu mulai mencatat, meskipun aku juga pasti nggak akan mengerti apa yang kucatat.

_Saat istirahat makan siang…_

"HUACHIUUUH!"

"Eh copot!"

Latahku jadi keluar gara-gara mendengar suara bersin yang mahadahsyat itu. Miku menoleh ke arahku sambil menaruh nampan makanannya di atas meja kafetaria.

"Len lagi flu ya, Rin?" tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Cie, yang perhatian sama Len~" goda Miku. Aku cepat-cepat menimpuknya dengan kotak susu.

"Miku, ah! Kita sebagai sesama makhluk hidup harus saling memperhatikan!" elakku keras. Miku hanya tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di sampingku dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya yang seperti biasa pasti banyak keturunan bawangnya. Aku hampir bersin dibuatnya.

"Hua…"

"HUAAACHIUHH!"

Suara bersin Len mendahului suara bersinku. Tentu saja penyebabnya berbeda. Len sedang kena flu, dan aku nggak tahan wangi bawangnya Miku yang tajam itu.

"Aku jadi pengen tahu kenapa Len bisa kena flu," gumamku pelan.

"Apa karena kemarin Len dekat-dekat sama Gumi yang waktu itu kena flu juga?" sahut Miku dengan nada yang tak berperasaan. Gumi adalah teman baikku, tapi karena dia juga akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dengan Len, aku jadi merasa sedikit cemburu padanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku malas, tanda aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia benar juga. Waktu itu Gumi yang sedang flu minta diajarkan Fisika oleh Len, otomatis Len pun pasti tertular.

Dan kejadian juga kan, akhirnya. Sesuatu banget~

"Rin, ayo cepat makannya! Ntar keburu bel, loh!" Miku mengingatkanku. Aku pun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siangku.

_Di kelas, sesudah bel berbunyi…_

"Gumi, kamu makan obat apa sih? Sembuhnya kok cepat?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu menoleh ke arah Len dan Gumi yang sedang berbicara.

"Ah, obat flu biasa kok. Di toko juga banyak kok," jawab Gumi.

"Mereknya kan banyak, kamu pakai merek apa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Merek X. 'Ntar deh aku aja yang beli buat Len," kata Gumi. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sedikit sakit.

"Makasih ya Gumi!" Len menepuk bahu Gumi. Yang ditepuk hanya tersenyum.

Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat dudukku sebelum hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi.

"Rin!"

Nah loh. Kejadian, kan.

"Boleh aku minta tisumu?" tanya Len padaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kotak tisunya masih samamu, kan?" aku bertanya balik.

"Oh iya," Len mengusap dagunya, lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari kantongnya. Aku buru-buru kabur karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Haduh, nasip deh. Mudah-mudahan aja nggak ketularan.

_Sepulang sekolah…_

Aku merasa agak aneh saat ini.

Langit-langit mulutku terasa sakit. Tenggorokanku serasa kering, juga hidungku seperti mau meler. Aku buru-buru meminum habis air minum di dalam botol minumku. Baikan?

Tentu saja belum!

Sesampainya di rumah, setelah mengganti sepatu sekolah dengan sandal rumah aku langsung menerjang dispenser dan mengisi botol minumanku sampai penuh, lalu cepat-cepat meminum habis isinya. Udah baikan belum?

Tentu saja nggak!

"Rin, kamu nggak apa-apa, Nak?" Ibu menepuk bahuku. Aku mengelap mulutku yang basah, lalu buru-buru kabur mencari kotak P3K.

"Bu, aku minta obat flu, ya!" seruku sambil mengaduk-aduk kotak P3K itu. Ini dia! Dengan semangat membara (?) aku merobek kemasannya dan memasukkan tablet obat itu ke dalam mulutku, lalu berlari lagi ke dispenser untuk mengambil minum. Hueeekkk! Rasanya pahiiitt!~

"Kenapa kamu bisa flu, Nak?" tanya Ibu. Duh, aku jadi merasa bersalah nih. Ibu kan orangnya selalu cemas.

"Kayaknya kena dari teman Rin deh, Bu," jawabku. Pasti ketularan virus dari Len.

Len…

Len?

LEN!

Len si Penebar Virus!

Awas kau besok, KAGAMINE LEEEEEENN!

Hah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berteriak-teriak gaje meskipun dalam hati.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu adalah…

Bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang?

_Keesokan paginya di sekolah…_

"Cie, yang masih flu~"

"Apa sih..."

Aku melihat Piko, teman sebangku Len yang asyik menggodanya. Sementara yang digoda masih asyik mengerjakan soal. Ada PR?

"Itu PR apa, Len?" tanya Miku.

"Bukan PR, kok. Cuma iseng aja ngerjainnya," sahut Len pelan. Ia mengambil tisu dari kantungnya dan menutup hidungnya.

Dia masih sakit…

"Len masih sakit, ya?" tanyaku.

Len menoleh ke arahku.

"Yah, begitulah. Kenapa? Kamu ketularan?" tanyanya.

HAH! Itu udah tahu!

"Cuma tanya aja kok. Biar cepat sembuh banyak minum air putih, terus banyak istirahat dan…"

"Banyak makan juga?" potongnya.

"Nggak lah, makan sup ayam. Soalnya itu bisa melonggarkan pernapasan," kataku gaje. Sejak kapan aku jadi ahli dalam dunia per-flu-an?

"Oh, aku udah banyak minum air putih, kok," Len meraih botol minumnya yang ia letakkan di atas mejanya. "Ini lagi minum," ia meminum air minumnya beberapa teguk lalu mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

"Oh, i-iya… berarti aku juga harus banyak minum…"

Kalimatku terpotong karena aku terkejut saat Len mengulurkan tangannya padaku, memberikan obat flu.

"Aku minum obat ini juga, Gumi yang kasih ini padaku," kata Len pelan. Aku menerima obat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cepat sembuh deh, Rin," katanya lagi padaku.

"Ciee~~" goda Piko sambil menjawil pipi Len.

"Apaan sih!" Len balas menjitak bahu Piko.

"Cie, Rin ah!" giliran Miku yang menggodaku.

"Duh, Miku!" aku menundukkan wajahku yang memanas. Aduuuhh~ teganya!

"Hei Rin, cepat minum obatnya!" seru Len padaku.

"I-iya!" aku langsung meminum obat darinya.

"Oh iya Len, makasih obatnya," sahutku pelan, berharap nggak ada yang mendengarnya.

Meskipun aku nggak tahu kenapa dia memberikanku itu, tapi aku tetap merasa senang. Itu berarti dia juga perhatian padaku, kan?

Kalau senang begini, pasti sakit flunya juga cepat sembuh!

Aku harap sih begitu…

**Omake~**

"Rin belum sembuh juga, ya? Ini aku sudah sembuh loh~"

Aku menatap Len yang tertawa di hadapanku. Dia kelihatan benar-benar sehat sekarang.

"Padahal obatnya manjur loh. Yah, kita nggak cukup hanya banyak minum air putih aja, tapi juga minum obat!" tawanya lagi. Aku menahan hidungku yang meler dengan tisu.

"Iya deh. Selamat karena udah sembuh duluan," kataku sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Selamat juga karena udah tertular virus dariku," balasnya gaje. Aku langsung menimpuknya dengan kotak tisu. Yang kutimpuk hanya nyengir gaje.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Rin. Aku nggak bisa nglihat cewek manis sepertimu lagi sakit," kata Len sambil beranjak pergi

Aku cengo. Tadi dia bilang apa…?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH? !

"HUACHIIIIIHH!"

Duh, kalau begini, aku benar-benar ingin cepat sembuh~ T_T

* * *

><p>Masih gaje dan garing~ Wekk~~<p>

Yah, semoga si penular virus dan yang kena virus bisa cepat sembuh… *ngelap meler dari hidung, ambil air minum*


End file.
